


It's better to lose a shoe than a life

by killing_kurare



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Angst, Gen, It's Not Paranoia If They're Really Out To Get You, Moor, Mud, Paranoia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 22:09:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7731616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ashley is on her own in the moor. But is her mind only playing tricks on her when she hears strange noises?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's better to lose a shoe than a life

  
**Prompt:** [](http://100-women.livejournal.com/profile)[**100_women**](http://100-women.livejournal.com/) \- shoes  
**Prompt:** [](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/profile)[**daswaisenhaus**](http://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/) \- [#_1724] _Schaurig ist's, über's Moor zu geh'n..._

 

 

Ashley grimaced as she stepped into yet another dirty mud-puddle. “Oh how I hate this place …” she murmured and freed herself from the slobber, a good part of it still clinging to her sneakers. And though they were her favorite pair, she would totally throw them in the garbage once she was back home.

Home …

She felt a sting in her heart at the thought. Maybe she should’ve thought IF she came back home …

Who knew if she would ever see it again? Her father, her mother, her friends … Hell, she even would’ve liked to see stupid Cathy from school again!  
Anything but this eerie place …

Her thoughts and movements came to a sudden halt as she caught something in the corner of her eye. She didn’t dare to move another muscle, just listened and observed her surroundings. The moor lay in front of her, wet and foggy and creepy, hiding God knew what kind of monsters.

Her heartbeat increased and she could feel a cold shudder running down her spine when she heard another strange noise.

She fought down the urge to call for Leon – he wouldn’t hear her anyway, he had gone to investigate something and told her strictly to stay here and wait for him until he had made sure it’s safe. But was it HERE safe for her?!

Ashley bit her lip, her eyes already starting to water up. A hissing noise … a snake? No, it was too loud to be a snake …

The blonde turned her head this way and that, finally turning around and around to see all of her surroundings at once. She herself made more squishing noises as her feet moved, a whimper escaped her lips … when suddenly something roared at her, and Ashley screamed at the top of her lungs, screamed for _LEON!_ and dashed forward, right through the moor, through the morass, not caring that she had lost one of her shoes in the sticky ground.

 _Better a shoe than a life_ , she thought and oh how relieved was she when her savior finally appeared. “Leon!” she cried and jumped right into his arms, clinging on to him for dear life.

“Ashley, what … what is wrong?” Leon asked, totally surprised.

“I- I need- new shoes,” Ashley sobbed and looked down at her left foot, totally soaked and muddy.

Leon sighed and picked Ashley up properly so she hadn’t had to walk on her bare foot. “Come on, let’s see what we can find in the next village.”


End file.
